bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Wxlsh991)
Undergoing a rewrite <3 '' '''Big Brother: Series 1' is the first series of the Wxlsh991 fanon series; Wxlsh991 Big Brother. 12 houseguests will take place this season for the $500,000 prize and will overcome twists, challenges and 10 intense weeks to win. The houseguests will compete in Head of Household, Power of Veto competitions on a weekly basis. Twists As it is a first season, this season will only feature a handful of twists. This includes; * Key to Safety: '''Starting in Week 3, all houseguests (that didn't win the Head of Household) will be eligible to compete in a challenge. The winner will receive safety, and will not be eligible to be put up on the block. However, the winner can also compete for the Power of Veto and can pull down one of the nominees, if they so choose to do so. Houseguests Voting History Weekly Summary Week 1 Episode 1 In the inaugural season of Wxlsh991's Big Brother'' '''''12 houseguests are competing for a half of a million dollars, and to become the first champion. However, along the way, they will be confronted by the game that lies ahead; lying, backstabbing and blindsides as well as alliances, power and safety. The houseguests all rush into the house, immediately looking for the bedrooms and each claiming a bed. The houseguests then gather around to introduce themselves. As all of the houseguests introduce themselves, many of the younger houseguests are surprised to see that multiple houseguests (Rosa, Nigel, Candice and Colette) are over the age of 40, making up an entire third of the cast. Lucas, despite being a personal trainer, lies about his profession, instead telling everyone that he is merely unemployed, looking for work in Colorado. That night, the houseguests begin to get to know one another, with very little game going on. Lucas and Natasha have an obvious connection right off the bat, spending the night getting to know one another. Natasha has the hots for him, and in the diary room admits that she wouldn't mind getting into a showmance this season, giggling. Elsewhere, Xenia gets to know Colette - who is sitting alone in the sideroom, the two have a clear connection right away, Xenia tells the diary room that first impressions count, wanting to form good relationships with her fellow houseguests straight away. The Head of Household competition commences the following morning, in an epic battle of endurance. The houseguests dangle down from vines, with the last one standing winning. Lily-Mae drops almost instantly, failing to get a good grip. Martin decides to throw the competition, not wanting any blood on his hands in the first week, he drops off second. Rosa follows him, her too wanting to throw the competition. After multiple hours of the competition, it was down to Colette, Lucas and Wade. Colette (despite being one of the oldest houseguests) is shocked at how she has outlasted most of the house, but decides to drop off, not wanting to be on anyone's radar for the first week. With the two guys left up there, Lucas and Wade begin making deals, Wade promises that Lucas will not go up at all - which is good enough for Lucas, who then drops off, making Wade the first Head of Household of the season. The houseguests walk back into the house and all congratulate Wade on his win, Wade definitely intended on winning this competition, knowing that people will have to talk to him as the first HoH, allowing him to form connections and bonds with the other houseguests. Knowing full well that she dropped off first, Lily-Mae is worried about going up in the first place. While Colette is worried too, having been seen as an unlikely physical competitor in that first competition. Wade and Lucas both talk in the HoH room, Lucas tells Wade that he is totally down for working with him, Wade suggests bringing Martin into the fold - with three physical threats in the mix, they could be an unstoppable trio when it comes to the competitions. Lucas is enthusiastic about playing the game, having already formed good connections with Natasha and now Wade. Lucas suggests that Wade puts up Lily-Mae, having been the first off the wall. Feeling threatened, Lily-Mae visits Wade. Who straight-up tells her that she will go on the block as a pawn, he promises her that a backdoor plan is in motion. Lily-Mae is nervous, but reluctantly understands. In the diary room - sobs over possibly being the first to go home this week, all because she fell off in the competition first. Many houseguests, including Rosa - make their rounds to Wade in the HoH room. Rosa, tells Wade that she threw the competition, wanting to play it cool for the first week, this causes multiple red flags for Wade, who is unsure where her head is, and contemplates putting her straight up. The houseguests gather at the round table for nominations, where Wade places the nomination block down on the table. He turns the first key, which reveals a picture of Lily-Mae, who isn't at all shocked to be up. He then turns the second key, which reveals a picture of Rosa, who is taken back by going on the block. Wade gives the reasoning for his nominations, Wade explains that based on first impressions - he has chosen to put up the two ladies, having both fallen off the wall first, Rosa interrupts, reminding him that Martin fell off before her, to which he ignores her, the ceremony is then adjourned. Episode 2 Episode 3 Week 2 Head of Household & Nominations Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Week 3 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Week 4 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Week 5 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Week 6 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Week 7 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Week 8 Episode 22 Week 9 Episode 23 Episode 24 (Finale) Category:Fanon |}